choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Queen Eleanor
Queen Eleanor, a character in the The Royal Romance series, was the former Queen of Cordonia, second wife of the late King Constantine, and mother to King "Liam". Although she is mentioned in various chapters of the series, she is first seen in a premium scene of The Royal Heir, Chapter 3. Appearance Eleanor's appearance is determined by which of the three character models is chosen for Liam. Personality Background Eleanor was a commonerThe Royal Romance, Book 3, Chapter 3 by birth and not a native to CordoniaThe Royal Romance, Book 3, Chapter 6. In fact, her parents were AuverneseThe Royal Heir, Chapter 4. Chapters The Royal Romance Book 1 * Chapter 4: Save the Last Dance (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 15: The Brothers Beaumont (Mentioned; Determinant) Book 2 * Chapter 1: Homecoming (Mentioned) * Chapter 5: International Impressions (Mentioned) * Chapter 11: A Night at the Opera (Mentioned) * Chapter 19: Ascension (Mentioned; Determinant) Book 3 * Chapter 3: Allies Among Enemies (Mentioned) * Chapter 6: Ember of Hope (Mentioned) The Royal Heir The Royal Heir * Chapter 3: Your Kingdom Awaits (Determinant) * Chapter 4: Courting Crowns (Mentioned) Relationships Constantine Eleanor was the second wife of Constantine and the former Queen of Cordonia. She wanted to rule by winning the loyalty of their people through kindness and she balanced out Constantine's worse instincts. When Liam was young, she was poisoned by their enemies and died. It took Constantine a long time to find love again (with Regina), as he thought that he was too old and set in his ways. Liam One of Liam's strongest memories of her is when she brought him to the city near Applewood Manor. They sat on the steps of an old library as she read his favorite story to him, and he can still remember the scent of her jasmine perfume. She used to say that whenever she felt like an outsider, she'd visit the library. She said you were always home in a library because the knowledge it holds is universal. She also used to play the guitar and sing at picnics. She showed him the wishing well, bringing him there when he was a child. Whenever he visits the gardens, he is reminded of her. The palace gardens were her last wish, her vision, before she died. Bastien Bastien was in the Royal Guard when Eleanor was queen. According to Regina, he was very loyal to Eleanor and Regina believes that she doesn't measure up to the late queen in his eyes. Olivia Nevrakis After her parents' failed attempted coup, Liam persuaded his parents to bring Olivia Nevrakis to the palace and make it her home. His mother tried to be kind to her but his father couldn't. Whenever Constantine looked at Olivia, he saw a Nevrakis. Gallery Other Looks TRHCh03 Eleanor Face 1.JPG|Version 1 TRHCh03 Eleanor Face 3.JPG|Version 3 Miscellaneous Trivia * Bertrand Beaumont mentions that she was friends with Francesco, the Italian statesman. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Royal Romance' Characters Category:'The Royal Heir' Characters Category:Parents Category:Royalty Category:World Leaders Category:Deceased